


Sinfully Gorgeous

by thamberlina



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugh Laurie - Freeform, Jed Marshall - Freeform, Richard Roper - Freeform, The Night Manager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamberlina/pseuds/thamberlina
Summary: Jed welcomes Roper home after a deal goes wrong
Relationships: Jed Marshall/Richard Roper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sinfully Gorgeous

Sinfully Gorgeous

She knew she was in trouble the moment she caught sight of him, older with a worldly confidence that younger men just couldn’t hack. And then she locked eyes with him…

The bluest of blues, aegean blue if she had to find a shade name, his eyes had her hook, line and sinker even before she knew his name. They held her captive, she was a butterfly pinned to a corkboard but she didn’t care.

He whisked her off her feet, treating her to the finer things in life where money wasn’t an issue. It was addictive but like with all things addictive, there were side effects. 

She had quickly learned Richard Roper was the epitome of evil. Flanked by his armed bodyguards, he was devil masquerading as a British businessman. He oozed charisma from every pore, could charm the birds from the trees with his smooth talk and good looks but as soon as things didn’t go his way his vicious side emerged.

The aegean eyes that held warmth and character went colder than the arctic, void of all charisma and emotion, to be on the receiving end of his punishment was a truly terrifying notion. 

But despite the underlying fear of what her lover was truly capable of, Jed couldn’t and wouldn’t leave him. For all his flaws, there was just something about him, he made her feel things no other man had ever brought out in her and she constantly craved more. The thought of going through the withdrawal made her feel sickly.

Laying out in the Mallorcan sun, Jed enjoyed catching the last of the balmy evening rays and calm tranquillity before storm Roper arrived. 

They’d received word that his business deal had turned sour and Roper was likened to a powder keg waiting for a spark, to say she was dreading his return and the mood he’d be in was putting it mildly.

Her body broke out in a cold shiver hearing unmistakable whir of the helicopter rotors on its approach, signalling Roper’s arrival. Whilst it was supremely tempting to stay out of harm's way she wouldn’t risk pissing him off further. 

Wrapping her silk kimono over her shoulders she slowly made her way over to the helipad, taking her time not wanting to appear too eager but not dawdling. 

The helicopter touched down, the door slid open and Roper stepped out. His eyes immediately found hers and her breath caught in her chest. His blue eyes and faintest of smiles tugging at his lips barely concealed the simmering anger that bubbled within, despite the heat Jed shivered and Roper saw it, chuckling lowly which belied such evil intent.

With the grace of a lithe big cat Roper closed in on her, “missed me darling?” 

His voice alone was enough to turn her on, Jed licked her lower lip accepting Roper’s soft peck. “Hmm, a little I suppose.”

She knew she was baiting him, adding fuel to the fire but she didn’t care, the devious part of her brain was alive and thriving wanting to see how far she could push him and what the repercussions would be.

There was no surprise in him biting, what was surprising was the intense ferocity with which he kissed her. It completely caught her off guard especially as he was usually very private with showing his lust towards her but neither of them cared about the subtle glances from the staff milling about and giving the amorous couple a very wide berth.

Jed kissed him back with equal fervour and passion, raking her fingers through his hair. 

He suddenly caught hold of her wrists and brought them down behind her back tugging her further into his grasp. He was already hard, she centred her hips so he nudged against her clit with every sultry roll of her hips against his pelvis. Roper had an insatiable sex drive and the stamina of an athlete, it seemed crazy but it was often Jed that was often the first to cry mercy and raise the white flag after a night of passion. 

“Naughty girl,” he breathed against her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth making Jed shiver in his hold, “such a naughty girl.”

His words were laced with menace sending a bolt of electricity skittering down her spine. It shouldn’t have turned her on so much but that was part of the attraction to Roper, he exuded power, had such an aura and commanding presence she was powerless to resist.

“Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and wait for me on the bed.” He breathed the words against the sensitive skin of her throat so she felt more than heard them. 

She shivered but did as she was told, ensuring to add extra emphasis on the sway of her hips knowing he would be watching her every step.

-x-x-x-

Jed waited patiently on the edge of the bed, her whole body thrumming with anticipation of what was to come. The last time Roper had been in one of these barely tempered angry moods, he’d been an absolute animal in bed. 

Ravenous and rough, she was left bruised, sore and thoroughly satisfied.

She hoped for more of the same.

The door opened revealing Roper, the slight smile tugging at the corner of lips still in place clearly pleased she had followed his instruction.

The cream jacket he wore was carelessly tossed vaguely towards a nearby chair, his eyes firmly fixed on Jed’s. He made his way over to the bed undoing his shirt buttons with every step until the two halves of the pale pink fabric hung loosely giving a tantalizing glimpse of his torso.

Standing before her, Roper brushed his fingers over the sweep of her neck following the line of her collarbone. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I’ve missed you.”

Roper licked his lower lip, “show me.” 

The tone of his voice, the undertones of barely contained lust set Jed alight. Her trembling hands grasped the open collar of his oxford shirt and pushed the fabric from his shoulders revealing his body to her hungry gaze.

For a man the wrong side of fifty, he was in remarkably good shape. His broad shoulders, chest and arms were still well muscled, a reminder of his sporting history. 

Unable to keep from touching him any longer, Jed knelt up on the bed and ran her palms over the broad plains of his chest, down over his taut abdomen until she reached the fabric barrier of his trousers.

With her hands still trembling, she fumbled slightly unfastening his belt which earned a rumbling chuckle from Roper. The rustle of fabric was deafening as his trousers fell and pooled around his ankles leaving his black boxers in place. The material was tented obscenely, tight around his impressive erection, barely keeping it contained. 

Holding his gaze she slipped her fingers into the waistband and eased them over his hips but her gaze soon deviated to his erection, hard and heavy, seemingly straining towards her, begging for her touch.

She took him in hand, smirking at Roper’s unbridled groan, working his shaft with practiced flicks of her wrist and teasing touches of her thumb and fingertips, knowing exactly how her man liked to be pleasured. 

“This is how much I’ve missed you.” She whispered in a sultry voice and before Roper could respond her lips pursed and closed around his swollen tip.

“Ohh god…”

Still working the rest of his length with her hand, she continued teasing his tip, alternating with little kitten licks and sucking hard.

With previous partners, going down on them wasn’t something she usually enjoyed, especially when it was accompanied with a tight grip in her hair and painful jabs down her throat, it was easy for a girl to be put off entirely. But with Roper she loved it. There was something about performing such an intimate act, how he responded and how he tasted, it was easy for her to get carried away. 

“Jed, Jed darling… you need to stop…”

She reluctantly pulled away but not before running the tip of her tongue the length of him one last time. “I was enjoying that.”

“Hmm, a little too much. I’m starting to think you’ve missed my cock more than you’ve missed me.”

“I’ve missed all of you,” she whispered, scooting back up the bed to lay indulgently against the duckdown pillows.

Shedding the rest of his clothes, Roper joined her on the bed, crawling over her body and kissing her. Taking his time, their tongues reacquainting in their familiar dance and Jed’s nails racked over his back, revelling in the feel of skin on skin.

Her long, supple legs wrapped around his waist, grinding and undulating softly desperately trying to get the ultimate reconnection. 

Roper merely chuckled against her lips moving to pin her arms beside her head, “naughty girl, don’t try and rush me.”

“Please…”

“No. It’s my turn.”

He kissed her again, taking her pouting lower lip between his teeth tugging slightly, he’d never say it aloud but she did look adorable when she pouted.

He continued kissing over the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders noting the more golden tones from the hours she’d been spending sunning herself.

Releasing her hands he reacquainted himself with the bounty of her breasts. Just as she had done to him, he started by teasing just the tip of tongue around her saluting nipples, his touch barely there sending Jed wild.

“Roper! Please!”

He kissed over the swell of her breasts before taking a nipple between his lips and sucking hard. Her back arched into his touch and Roper’s eyes crinkled enjoying the sight of her writhing, always so responsive. 

The other nipple received his attention before he began kissing his way down her taut stomach, dipping his tongue briefly in her belly button knowing how sensitive she was there until he reached her thighs. 

He pressed his nose against her centre, breathing her in. Spreading her legs wider, he hooked one over his shoulder and licked the length of her. Jed cried out, hands buried in his hair unashamedly grinding her hips against his chin and nose as he pleasured her with his talented mouth. 

Listening to her moans and cries Roper knew she was close. Ignoring her groans of distaste as he released her, he kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips, kissing her softly he sunk into her with one fluid stroke taking her breath away.

It was all too much and yet never quite enough. 

She gazed up at him, brushing back a stray lock of hair that hung deliciously over his forehead, running her fingers over the tick in his jaw as he held himself back for a few moments.

Letting out a deep breath, Roper began to flex his hips, slowly at first, building up to a steady rhythm. Jed gripped his shoulders tight, rocking her hips in time with his precise and rhythmic thrusts, her whole body alight and in tune with his. 

“Look at me, Jed look at me.” He growled.

Their eyes locked, the cold shade of blue was now aglow, like fire on ice.

"Oh god, Roper!” Her nails dug in sharply into the tense muscles of his upper back as she fell apart beneath him with a throaty cry.

The feel of her tightening around him like a vice sent Roper quickly over the edge, sinking his teeth into the junction of her shoulder as he flooded into her, again and again until his arms gave out and collapsed onto her. 

It was a good few minutes before either one of them spoke, the sounds of their heavy breathing drowning out the A/C. Rolling to the side, Roper pulled Jed into his arms, not quite ready to break the hold. 

“So,” he murmured a little breathlessly, “you missed me?”

“A little, I guess.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
